


Hidden Among the Stars

by noobofthedecade



Series: Skephalo Week 2021 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Confessions, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Relationships, Skephalo, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobofthedecade/pseuds/noobofthedecade
Summary: Skeppy's father, the king, had arranged his marriage to a princess from an allied kingdom. His only escape? The stars he happens to share with his one true love.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Hidden Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh okay, day two of #SkephaloWeek2021-
> 
> Day 2: Royalty, Stars, Dreams

The ballroom was filled to the brim by people, many in colorful gowns or suits, masks covering facial features. It was loud, an orchestra of stringed instruments set up on the far left of the large room, far away from the crowd, but the music echoed off of the walls and high ceilings, combining with the loud chattering of royalty and the clacking of heels against tiled floors.

It was a masquerade ball, fortunately for Skeppy, for the red coloring of his cheeks and his flustered expression could be partially hidden, as he longingly stared off towards the dance floor, watching as a fellow prince spun in circles with an unfamiliar female, guiding her in a dance.

Not only was he blinded by jealousy, jealousy directed towards the princess, but he was blinded by his own nerves as he awaited his father's speech, introducing his soon to be wife.

The marriage was inevitable, but that didn't mean Skeppy had to accept it gratefully. He had never met this maiden and he had already deemed her unworthy of his love or the right to help rule over his kingdom.

There was only one person he would willing allow to be assigned these tasks, and yet, he never would be.

The lights dimmed around him and Skeppy's hands gripped the edge of his throne harder, wincing as his nails dug into the jewel-lined wood, pain shooting up his arm. The music was stopped abruptly and everyone turned towards his family, awaiting the king's words patiently.

"A thanks to everybody who has traveled here, far and wide, for this celebration of marriage," His voice was loud, booming as he spoke, "It is with my pleasure that I introduce you to my son's fiance, the prince's soon to be bride, but first-"

The king's voice was forgotten as Skeppy peered out into the crowd, his wary eyes meeting the dull, emotionless ones of his true love.

He was the prince of another kingdom, far enough away that they hardly spoke with one another, but somehow ill-written letters and withering pressed flowers were enough to cause two young boys to fall in love.

It was difficult at first, neither knowing exactly how to deal with something so confusing, but as they grew older, they accepted their fate; they would each be married and perhaps forgotten by the other, but it was yet to happen.

That was until tonight.

Trumpets sounded from the doors and everyone turned their attention to face that direction, awaiting the arrival of a princess Skeppy knew so little about.

He stared forward at the girl who pushed her way through the doors, accompanied by two guards, dressed head to toe in red and gold. She was pretty, as most princesses were, her dark hair braided and knotted in a bun to the side of her head. From what Skeppy could see from his place across the room, her features were delicate, dainty even.

She was short, most likely not even meeting average height, despite her heels. The dress she wore was long, but didn't flow outwards like the majority of princesses' did. Instead, it was perfectly straight, hanging loosely against her features, refusing to show off any sort of body shape; she looked like a stick.

Skeppy scoffed, locking eyes with the prince in the crowd, but his beloved seemed sullen, a frown painting his face, failing to be hidden behind his masquerade mask.

The princess was suddenly standing before him and he stared down at the hand she had offered him.

Skeppy shared a confused look with his father before he figured out what he was meant to do.

Standing up, Skeppy walked towards the princess and kissed her hand, "A pleasure to meet you, princess."

She giggled and Skeppy resisted rolling his eyes, "A pleasure indeed," There was a squeak to her voice and it came off far too forced.

\---

The sky was flooded with stars, as if somebody had taken white paint and splattered it against a pitch black canvas. The sea was making gentle waves, sending them flowing steadily towards Skeppy's ankles as he stood still in the water, head pointed towards the cloudless sky, counting each and every star, carefully tracing constellations with his eyes.

It was silent, all except for the cricket's chirping and the footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Skeppy?" The voice was soft, full of sorrow, yet it was comforting.

"Bad," Skeppy continued to stare up at the stars, not moving in fear of destroying this all too perfect moment.

Nobody spoke for awhile, but they didn't have to, as the breeze swept past them, whistling in their ears, blowing their hair around and directing sand into their faces.

"Do you like her?" Skeppy finally looked over to Bad as he spoke, tears brimming his eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment, "Your princess, that is."

"No," Their fingers intertwined subconsciously and Skeppy swallowed thickly, "I think I love you."

The tears did eventually fall, dropping into the ocean below him, being swept away by the waves. Bad cried too, but they made no move to comfort eachother, their fingers laced together being just enough to ground one another.

The stars, freely spread across the sky, mocked them. The pair was so small compared to the stars hovering above, judging them for their disobedience and teasing them for letting tears fall as if they weren't truly royalty, but peasant boys standing barefoot on a lonesome beach, pant legs pushed up to their knees, dress shirts spilling sloppily from their waistbands after coming untucked.

"I love you too, Skeppy," Bad whispered, his words threatening to get lost in the breeze, "but you know we can't do anything about it."

"We could try," The words died immediately after leaving his throat, each knowing it was impossible.

"Maybe," Bad backed up and sat down on a patch of dry sand, beckoning for his true love to follow him.

Skeppy approached him and lied down, knees bent so that they faced the sky; the stars.

"I don't want this," Skeppy tried again, but neither had much to say, despite so many words resting on the tip of their tongues.

"Please," Bad whimpered, holding back anymore tears, "Stop talking."

"Okay."

They were so incredibly lost, searching the silence for any sign of a solution, but one never came and all they could do was lie there in the dark, pinkies barely brushing, staring up at the night sky.

It was long past midnight when Bad finally stood, brushing himself off to little avail.

"I love you," He murmured, pressing one more soft kiss to Skeppy's forehead before disappearing into the streets of the kingdom, his cape flowing behind him in the breeze, moonlight illuminating his silhouette as he walked away for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't write royal AUs but I love them so much... :'(


End file.
